1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to computer user interfaces, and more specifically to techniques and user interface screens for reconfiguring user interface objects.
2. Description of Related Art
Modern electronic devices may include the ability to store, access, and/or run a large number of application programs. The applications may be launched by selecting respective icons displayed on a user interface screen of a device. Accordingly, a screen may include a large number of displayed application icons. A user may desire for the icons to be displayed in a particular arrangement so that, for example, the icons of the most frequently used applications are displayed in a position that are easy to locate and select (e.g., the top or center of the display). Thus, there is a need for techniques that allow a user to easily and efficiently rearrange icons displayed on a user interface to desired locations.
In addition, recent advances in computer technology have enabled manufacturers to produce such electronic devices in relatively small form factors. One challenge created by a small form factor, is that the display may be small, which can make it difficult for a user to view and position icons in the desired locations.
Thus, there is a need for user-friendly techniques and reduced size user interfaces for displaying and reconfiguring user interface objects such as application icons on devices with small form factors.